Deelah Wynrona
"If anyone knew the true extent of Deelah's knowledge of advance magical practices they would fear her far more than they respect her. Though, her true wisdom comes in choosing not to use that knowledge. No one knows how many secrets have actually been discovered at that university that she has buried over the centuries." '--Eldric Bertholf the Wolf, ''Collected stories from the Similarity, 1010 AE''' General Overview Deelah was an Alildorii born after the Dorii had already taken to Gurion as their Permanent home in the Forgotten Era. When Emira began reporting of Serii walking from the newly given Earthfire, the young 20 year old Deelah was among the first to volunteer to head to Seadale to guide the fledgling creatures. Overtime, her attachment to Serii grew to become larger than her attachment to her own people. Through the political workings of Jinprius Mari, she was exiled permanently from Rion. She took up residence in Alilnegi and began to instruct the serii in arcane magic. With her guidance, many of the races of Ilderon have been captained out of countless tragedies. Early Life Deelah was born to two Alildorii who spawned from the Seed. The twenty years prior she lived before the Serii spawned, her curiosity was described as infinite. Deelah was enamored with the fey anomalies that would find their way to the Walk Water, and she even welcomed one to her bloom circle. The early Dorii drew their magic from Emira and the Walk Water. Deelah was only given remedial instruction on druidic and divine magic before she left Gurion to study and guide the enigmatic serii. Deelah arrived on the southern shores of Seadale along with the other Dorii and Emira just after Cargog Calgarin conquered the Southern Seadale Earthfire. The young Deelah took the opportunity to learn from Cargog, and learned a method of using her own body as a conduit for arcane energies. She was one of the few early elves who didn't see the new discovery as an abomination of untold years of tradition. After learning of her new found abilities the first born in charge of the pilgrim dorii exiled Deelah from their ranks. She spent the next several decades studying under Cargog Calgarin until he passed away from old age. Deelah chose to travel the world sharing what she had learned. History Deelah Wynrona has been an influential figure in shaping the course of human history. She was one of the first dorii to volunteer to shepherd the fledgling race, and has since never abandoned the world of serii when needed. For a detailed description of Deelah's involvement in events of the world see History. Tierii Independence & The Galken Earthfire In the conflicts leading up to the Ascension of the God Valerear, Deelah played an important part in the eventual fall of the Archblight. She was studying under Archmage Quop Yapel,at the time. The Archmage developed a ritual to bind and move Earthfires and attempt to steal away the greatest resource from the Archblight. Quop and his followers waited for an opportune moment to try and steal the massive divine well of energy, and the opportunity arose when Elizabeth the Redeemed turned on her Archblight companions and started a civil war within the faction. The Archmage and his followers journied through the treacherous desert to the Earthfire and used Deelah's body as a basis for the ritual. Her boundless centuries of conditioning her body to channel magic made her the ideal candidate. The Archblight Shatterer, Andothor, caught wind of the the ritual before it could be completed and turned his attention to the mages. He interrupted the ritual halfway through as Deelah's soul was bound to it, but not after the Earthfire was bound back to Deelah's body. The mages were slaughtered on the spot. Because of the half completed ritual, the Earthfire's magic became inaccessible as it was locked through Deelah's Wynrona's soul. Several days later, Deelah's body reformed inside the Earthfire. When she emerged, Elizabeth's tierii faction had seized control of the Earthfire and eastern desert. The Vampire Empress offered Deelah mercy in exchange for her surrender and undo whatever she had done to the Earthfire. Unable to reverse the ritual, Deelah instead urged Elizabeth to seek peace with Heimsdale and cut all ties with the Archblight in exchange she would give the new group of outcasts proper magical instruction. Elizabeth agreed, and Deelah helped the roaming tierii establish the Darken Vale. She studied and warped the magic that Gendoi had used on the former Archblight Tierii And used it to alter the land to sustain the Tierii. In helping the Tierii, Deelah had garnered the anger of Heimsdale. Fearing she had lost her soul to the life consuming Tierii, Heimsdale dispatched an assassin to kill Deelah. She was murdered in the night, and once again, her body reformed inside the Galken Earthfire proving whatever had been done to her was preventing her death. Currently Normally, Deelah seldom leaves the confines of the Mapheus University as she serves as the current Headmistress of the university. She mediates peace through the various channels available to her between the human nations of the world. In an unusual act, Wynrona left the university to investigate a private matter, only informing her apprentice Effie Freedomfall of her location, but not her intention. She has been missing for the entirety of the month of father. Personality "She won't die to aging and keeps coming back every time you stick a sword through her chest. Despite knowing both of those are constants, she is still enamored with helping and instructing people. Perhaps, she's a god and forgot?" Anonymous Student Firyte, Mapheus University Instructor Evaluations, 898 AE Deelah Wynrona has taken up residence in the center of the world in the nation of Alilnegi. The country has many deep seeded cultural prejudices that she actively speaks and acts against. She allows any Tierii to take up residence and study at the Mapheus University should they desire, despite Tierii being killed on sight if they travel through Alilnegi. She has worked with serii, dorii, tierii, gods, and demi-gods. She pushes for peace and seeks out anyone willing to learn from her instruction. Regardless of her expansive knowledge she is always seeking new mentors to teach her.